1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses frame tracing device in an eyeglass lens polishing machine.
2 Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an eyeglasses frame has been secured in position in an eyeglasses frame tracing device of an eyeglass lens polishing machine by abutting against the frame a frame support, which is adjusted by means of a feeding screw, or by supporting the frame at two points, one in the upper and the other in the lower section thereof, or at three points, two in the upper and one in the lower section thereof.